When Words Are Spoken
by jamestandspock
Summary: Words can hurt, words can heal. Two hurt time lords that in the end only have one-another to rely on, because everything else is temporal. How they deal with loss and their own feelings. How when in pain a soul can be relieved. Hurt! Angst! Read it as you will. Hurt!Doctor, Hurt!Master. Loads and loads of feels.


**Ooook…. So Reader and me made another story this is angsty and only the Doctor and The Master are involved this was also made while rolplaying and through a chat conversation but I decided to transform this into an actual story, so it´ll be quite different. We just own DW in a parallel universe. :P**

After the drums where gone the Master was placed in "home arrest" by The Doctor, he was able to roam inside the TARDIS, but he was never to walk out the blue wooden doors.

The Doctor kept bringing new companions to travel along, he met them all, but never got close to any of them, he knew that sooner or later they would leave as all those before them had, The Master saw no point in it, but never said anything, he had hurt the other time lord enough already.

He was in one of the many lounge rooms of the TARDIS resting on a green velvet couch covered by a weird orange blanket and book in hands; he did that quite often, normally after he had a tea cup after breakfast.

"Master?" he looked up from his reading startled by the tone of that more than familiar voice. "I…" Theta looked as broken as he sounded. "I just lost Amy and Rory." They where the latest ones, Kosch saw how the Doctor had come too close to them, how much he had come to love them. "It happened too quickly…"

Words where not needed the Master had seen it all from the scanner, he always watched over the other time lord, never evidently, but he always did. The master sited properly on the couch leaving a place for his only friend to sit. The Doctor didn´t require an invitation to take a sit in the space provided. Kosch took the blanket that he was using to covet his legs no more than a minute ago and placed it around the Doctor´s shoulders.

"Here" he said not knowing how to comfort the person beside him. "Want a hug?" hugs in the Master´s opinion where one of the most ridiculous human mannerisms, but even he admitted that they were the best comport one could receive in a minute of despair.

"Yes…please" the Doctor looked a bit shocked by the offer but accepted anyway, because he was sure the offer could only last that long.

The Master awkwardly put his arms around the Doctor, he remembered of the Doctor doing the same for him before in several occasions.

"It´s going to be alright Doctor, they are together and happy, they are ok, isn´t that right King of OK?" the words left the Master´s mouth with warmth, making the other man feel somehow reassured. As the hug was broken the Doctor gave a minuscule and sad smile.

"Yeah" the Doctor whispered his sorrowed voice weak. The Master saw him shook his head as if to free it from the thought of his loss. "River said 'Don´t travel alone'" his tone was stronger this time. "But I have you!" He pointed out as he childishly poked his oldest friend´s stomach.

"We need someone more stable to ground us when we are both broken…" Koschei admitted.

"Yes. You know what happens when we travel alone for too long." Theta said his smile faded away again.

"That is why we need them, the humans." The Master almost spat the last word as if it meant disease, but he managed to get his temper under control.

"Those wonderful, marvelous human beings." He would never understand why he worshipped them so.

BIGBLUEBOXBIGBLUEBOXBIGBLUEBOXBIGBLUEBOX

The last of the time lords had constant childish fights, normally they were harmless and just for the sake of fun, but now and then they got out of control and went the wrong way.

"Would you like to see me being executed!?" the Doctor inquired squinting his eyes the grin in his face showed he was not serious, they has run into trouble with queen Elizabeth the first and she demanded the Doctor´s head, the Master was still laughing in the console room when the question was asked.

"I must admit, a few years ago… well… maybe." The eldest time lord accepted. "But now…" his tone went a bit more serious. "You´ve grown onto me, and I would be left alone in the universe with only monkeys for company."

"I love you Doctor, I was wrong, and I will never, never, ever want to leave your side!" the Doctor mocked trying to imitate the Master´s voice.

"Oi! I don´t speak like that, besides you! Were the one crying, begging for me to regenerate last time as far as I remembered." The Master defended himself offended at not being taken seriously.

"Yes I did. I cried. I begged. Is there something wrong with that?" their voices had raised and they almost screamed at each other.

"You are afraid as much as I am of being left alone!" Koschei accused with angry words. "You didn´t want to be the last!" a stunning silence followed their expressions both changed in a second from rage to realization of what had just been said.

"It was such a relief to find you again." Theta was the first to break the silence; his voice was low and full of hurt. "It came in a shock at first, and you, you made it so… so hard. You said you hated me for what I had done. But I… I felt a glimmer of hope, hope that you would travel with me, that I wouldn´t be alone anymore, but then… Lucy shot you, and… and you… wouldn´t regenerate." His voice broke and his pain was beyond evident. "That, that broke my hearts."

"Doctor, I did, back then, I did hate you. You had taken everything away from me, you stripped me from my home, my people, my family!" angry tears left the Master´s eyes, he stopped briefly and took a deep breath. "But I was blind, I couldn´t see why you did it." After his tone and posture become more collected he continued. "I understand it now, it was to save the lives you has sworn to protect, Gallifrey was yours as it was mine, you lost things there too. I am sorry, I, I was so deep within my own grief, that I forgot that you were in pain too, and your pain ran far deeper than mine could ever go, and I just made things worse for you." Tears ran freely from his eyes. "And still after I had hurt you, you begged for my life, and you saved me!"

"It´s not your fault, you had all the rights in the universe to hate me for it. I sometimes hate myself too. I guess deep down I knew I deserved to be alone for what I had done."

"You are wrong, I have done so much worse, you should have me locked up, but instead you have me here travelling through space always giving me another chance. I don´t deserve your help Doctor, yet you willingly give it, why?" He had gotten rid of humanity twice, he had killed thousands and thousands of the creatures Theta loved, so why? Why was he so good to him?

"I give people a choice and a chance, because I didn´t have one." The youngest time lord stated dryly.

"You have given me several more than one chance"

"Sometimes we forgive countless times because we don´t want to lose someone…" …_even when they don´t deserve it._ The ending of the phrase went unspoken.

"I know you are searching for forgiveness, but I already forgave you, for everything Theta"

"I don´t think I can forgive myself. I wouldn´t have done it any other way, but guilt´s still there." Suddenly the Doctor looked so old, so sad, so pitiful.

"Then forget the guilt, stop thinking of those who died and think of all those you have saved!" Koschei couldn´t stand to see the man like this, broken, lonely and full of guilt.

"It´s my redemption, my oath, the oath I made when I became the Doctor."

"And my oath was to rule it all, when I took my name." the Master contradicted. "Yet, here I am with you, conforming myself with only getting to know it."

**A/N: well friends there´s that. Hope you liked it, if you didn´t don't hesitate to say why. This I meant as a oneshot, but who knows Reader and I are nuts, so probably something will come out that can be a continuation of this.**

**Please review: tell me what you think, and if you had as much feels as we had while writing it.**


End file.
